The purpose of this study is to evaluate the interaction of potential anticancer & principally anti-AIDS drugs with human bone marrow cells. The study does not have any direct clinical benefits on normal healthy volunteers. Mechanisms of action and/or toxicity of agents are also assessed using these human bone marrow cells.